The present invention relates to a self service terminal (SST), and to a method of processing media deposits made to an SST.
Self service terminals, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), are used for a wide range of financial and other transactions. One such transaction is the deposit of valuable media, such as cash and checks, into the SST, generally for the purpose of crediting the deposit to the user""s bank or other financial institution account. Indeed, in certain countries, where interest may be calculated on a user""s account daily, it is not uncommon for large numbers of deposit transactions to take place towards the end of each day, as users deposit any cash they may have into an SST.
It is also convenient for users to be able to deposit checks and the like into SSTs as well as cash. However, the handling and processing of cash and checks will generally differ. For example, when cash is deposited into an SST, the SST will generally verify the validity of the cash (by, for example, detecting security features incorporated into genuine banknotes), and store the verified cash within a safe of the SST, for security reasons. Once the cash has been verified, the value of the deposited cash may be credited to a user""s account immediately.
If checks are deposited, however, these must generally first be verified and the value of the check determined, usually by means of a relatively simple verification procedure such as the use of magnetic ink character recognition (MICR), before being stored within the SST. MICR is based on a set of industry standards, and such standards will be known to those of skill in the art. The value of the check cannot be credited to a user""s account, however, until the check has been cleared against the check issuer""s account. This may involve returning the actual check to the financial institution of the issuer, although to accelerate the process it is now possible to obtain an image of the check and electronically transfer the image to the issuer""s financial institution. The checks themselves however may nonetheless still be returned to the issuing institution for subsequent verification.
These two different transaction processing paths are typically implemented in an SST by means of two largely distinct processing subunits or modules. This therefore increases the complexity and expense of such SSTs, as well as increasing maintenance costs. Further, despite the fact that deposited checks are in themselves of low value (since they can only generally be credited to the correct payee""s account), it is common for deposited checks to be stored within the safe of the SST together with deposited cash. Thus, when the SST operator wishes to retrieve the checks from the SST, it is necessary to send an individual with sufficient security clearance to access the safe of the SST, even if cash is not being retrieved. This again increases the cost of maintaining and operating such SSTs.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to obviate or alleviate the difficulties of maintaining and operating SSTs with separate transaction processing modules. It is further among the objects of certain embodiments of the invention to provide means whereby deposited checks may be stored in a relatively low-security environment, separated from any deposited cash, thereby reducing the costs of operating such SSTs.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposits into a self service terminal (SST), the method comprising the steps of:
a) receiving a media deposit comprising at least one media item into an SST;
b) determining whether each deposited item is cash or a check;
c) analyzing each deposited item, to verify the items;
d) transferring each deposited check item into a check deposit bin; and
e) transferring each deposited cash item into a cash deposit bin.
The step of determining whether each deposited media item is cash or a check may be carried out automatically by the SST, for example, as part of the analyzing step. This allows the user to make a single deposit of a mixture of different types of media item. Alternatively, the determination may comprise the steps of asking the user to confirm whether the deposited items are cash or checks; that is, the determination is carried out xe2x80x98manuallyxe2x80x99. Where the determination is manual, it is preferred that the media deposit comprises only a single type of media item; this may not however be entirely under the control of the operator of the SST, and in such situations where a mixed deposit is inadvertently made by the user, the method may comprise the step of returning those items which are not of the correct type to the user.
The step of analyzing the deposited items may comprise detecting one or more security features incorporated into genuine media items. In the case of cash, these security features may include magnetic regions of banknotes; metallic threads; the notes"" response to light of different wavelengths; the type of ink used; the type of paper used; and so forth. Methods for detecting and verifying these features will be known to those of skill in the art. Similar security features may be used in checks, although it is common for checks to incorporate fewer security features than banknotes. A common feature used in checks is the use of magnetic ink for printing of numeric codes, as detected by MICR; verification of checks may comprise simply detection of the codes printed on the check by MICR. The analysis may also include the step of determining the value of the deposited items; in the case of cash, it is usual for each denomination of banknote to include a characteristic pattern of security features, such that detection of the security features allows the note to be both verified and valued, while in the case of pre-printed checks, the MICR codes typically do not include a representation of the value of the check. For hand-written and pre-printed checks, the value is typically determined from optical character recognition (OCR) of the check.
Where the value of the deposited items has been determined, the method may further comprise the step of asking the user to confirm the determined value of the deposit. If the user agrees with the calculated value, the transaction may proceed as usual, while if the user disagrees, the deposited items may be returned to the user without further processing. This allows the user either to re-enter the returned items, or to take them to a bank for manual deposit.
The method may further comprise the step of returning unverified items to the user. Alternatively, or in addition, items identified as non-genuine (rather than simply unverified) may be transferred to a forgery bin, for storage. This allows forged items to be removed from circulation, while unverified items (for example, non-media items, or blank checks, or the like) may be returned to the user. There will often be a detectable difference between unverifiable items and non-genuine items, since non-genuine items will have been intended to have the appearance of genuine items, but will lack one or more of the genuine security features.
The method may further comprise the step of transferring the deposited items to an escrow storage. This step preferably occurs between the analysis and other transfer steps. Escrow storage allows the deposited items to be temporarily stored with the possibility of returning the items to the user. Thus, the deposited items may remain in escrow prior to confirming a calculated value of the items with the user, or escrow may be used to allow unverified items to be returned, with verified items proceeding to either of the cash or check bins.
The SST preferably includes a secure storage location for valuable media; for example, the SST may include a safe. Preferably the cash bin is located within the safe. The check bin may be located within the safe, or outside the safe. Locating the check bin outside the safe provides advantages in terms of cost and ease of collecting deposited checks from the SST.
The method may further comprise the steps of printing validation information onto deposited checks, and obtaining an image of the printed check. For example, information regarding the identity of the user and the determined value of the deposited check may be printed onto the check, as may be details of the SST operator and the like. The image of the printed check may then be electronically transferred to a financial institution for payment of the funds represented by the check. Where the check bin is located outside an SST safe, the steps of printing and scanning deposited checks may also take place outside the safe. Once the check has been printed and an image obtained, the check itself need not be present for payment of the funds to take place; thus the value of the printed check is reduced. This allows these steps to be conducted outside a secure safe without compromising security.
The check bin may comprise an escrow storage. This allows deposited checks to be dispensed from the SST along the conventional media dispense path. The method may then further comprise the step of subsequently dispensing deposited checks to an operator of the SST. This again reduces the need for operators with appropriate security clearance to gain access to the safe of the SST, since low-security checks may be collected by operators with no access to the SST safe.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self service terminal (SST), the SST comprising:
user interaction means for interacting with a user;
deposit means for allowing a user to deposit one or more media items into the SST;
means for determining whether each deposited item is cash or a check;
analysis means for analyzing deposited items, to verify the items;
a check bin for storing deposited checks;
a cash bin for storing deposited cash; and
means for transferring deposited items from the deposit means to a selected one of the bins via the analysis means.
Preferably the SST further comprises a safe, within which the cash bin is located. In selected embodiments of the invention, the check bin may also be located within the safe.
The user interaction means may comprise any or all of: display screen, touch sensitive screen, numeric or alphanumeric keypad, function keys, magnetic or smart card reader, voice recognition systems, and the like.
The analysis means may comprise any or all of: optical imaging device, magnetic sensors, ultraviolet or infrared imager devices, chemical sensors, size sensors, and the like.
The means for determining whether a deposited item is cash or a check may comprise, for example, means for interpreting the output of the analyzing means, such as a computer processor or the like; or may comprise part of the user interaction means, and allow a user to inform the SST as to the identity of deposited items.
The SST may further comprise an escrow storage location for storing deposited items prior to transferring them to a selected one of the storage bins. The escrow storage location is preferably arranged to-permit items in escrow to be returned to a user without passing through either of the bins.
The SST may further comprise a forgery bin for storing items. The SST preferably also comprises means for determining the validity of deposited items.
The SST may further comprise means for valuing deposited items. This may be part of the analysis means, or may be separate.
The check bin may comprise a check escrow bin, together with means for selectively returning the contents of the check escrow bin to the deposit means. This allows the SST operator to collect deposited checks from the SST without requiring access to the interior of the SST.
The SST may further comprise means for recording information on deposited checks, and means for obtaining an image of such checks. The SST may still further comprise means for transferring obtained images to a remote location.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self service terminal (SST) comprising:
a display for displaying information and instructions to a user;
a data entry device for allowing a user to enter data and instructions to the SST;
a deposit device for allowing a user to deposit media items into the SST;
one or more detectors for detecting selected characteristics of deposited media items;
a processor for verifying deposited media items based on detected characteristics;
a processor for determining whether deposited media items are cash or checks;
a check storage area for storing deposited checks;
a cash storage area for storing deposited cash; and
a media transport arrangement for transporting media items from the deposit device to a selected one of the storage areas, via the detectors.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposits into a self service terminal (SST) having a safe, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a media deposit comprising a plurality of media items of a single media type into an SST; receiving information from a user to determine whether each deposited item is cash or a check; analyzing each deposited item, to verify the items; transferring each deposited cash item into a cash deposit bin located within a safe of an SST; and transferring each deposited check item into a check deposit bin located outside the safe of the SST.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposits into a self service terminal (SST) having a safe, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a media deposit comprising a plurality of media items of a single media type into an SST; receiving information from a user to determine whether each deposited item is cash or a check; analyzing each deposited item, to verify the items; transferring each deposited cash item into a cash deposit bin located within a safe of an SST; and transferring each deposited check item into a check deposit bin located within the safe of the SST.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposits into a self service terminal (SST) having a safe, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a media deposit comprising a plurality of media items of one or more media types into an SST; determining whether each deposited item is cash or a check; analyzing each deposited item, to verify the items; transferring each deposited cash item into a cash deposit bin located within a safe of an SST; and transferring each deposited check item into a check deposit bin located outside the safe of the SST.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing media deposits into a self service terminal (SST) having a safe, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a media deposit comprising a plurality of media items of one or more media types into an SST; determining whether each deposited item is cash or a check; analyzing each deposited item, to verify the items; transferring each deposited cash item into a cash deposit bin located within a safe of an SST; and transferring each deposited check item into a check deposit bin located within the safe of the SST.